Memories of Chaos Book 3: Life of an Assasin
by Katanoki Chaos
Summary: The bakumatsu returns, and with it, an old enemy. As a plot to take over Japan is revealed, can the man at fault be brought down by a girl who he left to die ten years ago? Or will tragedy strike at the heart of Japan... Xover: Stargate SG1, DBZ, RK, YGO
1. Bakumatsu Saga Chapters 1&2

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ, Yugi-Oh, Poke'mon, Stargate or Rurouni Kenshin, or any characters associated with those stories. Those great anime/manga stories belong to Akira Toriyama(DBZ), Kazuki Takahashi(Yugi-Oh), Satoshi Tajiri(Poke'mon), MGM(Stargate), and Nobuhiro Watsuki(Rurouni Kenshin). Written for enjoyment, no profit for me.

Summary: The bakumatsu returns, and with it, an old enemy. As a plot to take over Japan is revealed, can the man at fault be brought down by a girl who he and the Battousai left to die ten years ago? Or will tragedy strike at the heart of Japan...

Spoilers: None really, the story here wasn't really based upon anything which happened except the history of Japan itself. One spoiler for Rurouni Kenshin, but it comes near the end, when Grey Wolf is facing the man who nearly killed her as a child. No more, or I'll reveal the whole thing, heh heh...

Rating: This book of was rated PG13 for cursing, graphic violence, and graphic character death. The series itself is currently rated PG13, but will be going to the R rating, at which point I will advise all readers.

* * *

**War for an Era**

**DBAF Book 3(Book 2 is at the following web address, without ****spaces: www. fanfiction. net/s/2119357/1 )**

**By Grey Wolf Himura**

Bakumatsu Saga

Chapter 1 - Backlash

"The headquarters of Team Rocket activity, the former Silph Co., was found in ruins today. Teams Magma and Aqua are attempting to restore power here in Kanto, but do not seem to be having much success. On other news, the executed Grey Wolf Himura was found to be alive and in medical care."

"Oh wonderful, I'm alive, ABOUT TIME someone noticed." Grey Wolf said, annoyed at the sheer stupidity of the broadcast. The TV in the hospital gave news coverage on the new era. The bakumatsu had returned, after Team Rocket's long but futile efforts to stop it. Now, she was stuck in the hospital for helping a poke'mon who she'd thought would be grateful, disobeying orders which she thought were unjust, and frying a brother who she thought(at that moment) was stupid. Man, why did she have to be the one who always thought wrong? And because of it, Megumi and Saito working together on her could not heal her injuries, thus explaining her hospitalization. Stupid ungrateful poke'mon with unreal strength. Taku(Damnit).

"Well well well. How's my least favorite sister?" Ghost walked in, joking.

"I'm your only sister, Ahou(dumbass)."

"Pfft..." After Ghost said this, Saito and Kenshin walked in.

"Idiot! I gave you a direct order! See what your disobedience does?!" Saito yelled.

"I handled things. That damn poke'mon was no poke'mon to toy with..."

"Really. Doesn't matter. As punishment, you will have three extra hours a day training for a month."

"WHAT?! Father, don't be unreasonable!"

"Unreasonable? You nearly got yourself killed. I think you'd rather have this than death, right?"

"Right..."

"Thank you. Now... now what?"

"This one does not know, that he does not." Kenshin interjected.

"I think I should go train. After all, the greatest battle is something I refuse to miss." Ghost said.

"Obviously on the side of the Tokugawa, are we?" Battosai emerged, whispering.

"I sure in hell am." Grey Wolf said.

"As am I..." Saito quickly added.

"Damnit, Grey Wolf! You call Vejiita a dreamer when he wishes for the Saiyan planet's revival, yet you dream more ratically than him! You do things for revenge more than for your own self! You, in your heart, know that the Meiji is just, right and fair!"

"Yes, freedom to all! What a pile of shit! The Meiji era is simply an excuse for rich, dishonorable bastards to climb to the top of Japan without any work, while those who try their hardest are left in the dust! The Meiji is an era of backstabbing, dishonor and weakness! Only the truly strong are supposed to survive, this is the nature of life itself!"

Everyone froze. Finally, after much time and thinking, Saito said what all else were thinking. "So the strong live, and the weak die... said like a true Jupongatana. Like a true Shishio. You have more in common with him than you will ever know." Grey Wolf jumped out of bed and slammed Saito against a wall, holding him there so he could not breathe.

"TAKE... IT... BACK..." Grey Wolf breathed.

Chapter 2 - High Temperature Anger, Low Temperature Disease

"TAKE... IT... BACK..." Grey Wolf whispered again. Her eyes were gold, but some how, strange. Battosai drew his sword. He ran at Grey Wolf, who parried with one hand. It was then he noticed that the dog tag which she wore around her neck was glowing an angry red.

"What the..."

"Come. Face me."

The demonic eyes almost inspired fear into Battosai's heart, but he shook himself from it.

It took him quite some time before reaching his decision.

"I will not..." He sheathed his sword. Grey Wolf fell over, letting an unconscious Saito(from lack of oxygen) fall to the ground. Battosai began to think to himself. The parrying move she had done with one hand... it shouldn't have worked. The sword should have been sliced, unless Grey Wolf had somehow learned Hiten Mitsurugi... which was impossible. Also, the ability to pin someone like Saito against the wall was something Battosai was sure Grey Wolf didn't have. Damn, just to catch Saito off guard was amazing, even for someone like himself. He walked over to Grey Wolf, picked her up and placed her into her bed.

"Damn you, Grey Wolf... What the hell was that..."

He made sure Saito was breathing, He was, however the breathing was shallow. He picked him up over his back and carried him to the nurse.

"Keep up!" Saito yelled at Grey Wolf. She had been making many mistakes, the now 7 hour training session taking its toll. However, she had gotten, in the week which she had trained this way, much better than she had been the week before. Her hands were bloody and bruised, but she was making extreme progress. She and Saito continued to 8 hours. "Alright Grey Wolf, that's enough." She collapsed, and Saito laughed softly. He picked her up, like everyday, and walked to his house where she, Vejiita, Ghost, and Tokio, his wife(who was ill, but the doctors said she had a high chance of survival), lived now.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

Vejiita burst into Saito and Tokio's room, his face pale. "Saito, wake up! Grey Wolf's having convulsions!" Vejiita yelled. Saito sat straight up and practically jumped out of bed. Tokio almost followed suit, but Saito told her to rest. He and Vejiita ran to the bathroom, where Saito found a kit containing syrenges with a blue liquid in them. He and Vejiita ran back to Grey Wolf's room, where Ghost was holding her down. Saito sat next to her and, using one of the syrenges, injected her with the liquid. Everyone in this house knew of Grey Wolf's unique illness. Grey Wolf had a high body temperature, similar to Shishio(Grey Wolf hits author). However, she could go to amazingly high temperatures, and her blood would not evaporate. The problem was low temperatures. If her temperature went below 102.5, she would begin convulsing. Grey Wolf slowly stopped convulsing, and Vejiita's face returned to normal color.

"...She'll be alright now... Ghost, Vejiita, go back to sleep, I'll watch her." Saito whispered. Both of the guys went to their rooms.

"Damnit... I can't sleep... after seeing Grey Wolf almost die like that..." He got up out of bed and walked to Grey Wolf's room.

"Vejiita... so you couldn't sleep because of what happened?" Saito asked.

"Yeah..." He sat down beside Grey Wolf's bed, leaning against it. "Saito?"

"Hai(yes)?"

"I... I love your daughter. Even if she hates me now, even if she hates me for all time, nothing will change that fact."

"I know that, Vejiita. And she doesn't hate you... she just needed someone to blame... and blame, like apples, never falls far from the tree."

Vejiita pondered that for a few moments, before saying, "Thanks, Saito..." Saito smiled.

"Anytime, kid. Sides, out of all the guys she's liked, you're the one I like the most."

"Whoa! How many guys has she liked?!"

"... 2, counting you, not counting Yugi." Saito had had to think for a moment.

"Really? Who was the other guy?"

"Who is the other guy. That's the question you need to be asking. And I'll tell you, he's quite a contender. He may very well take Grey Wolf's heart out of your reach."

"Got it... Thanks, again, Saito."

"No problem. So... I was wondering..."

"What?"

"Well... have you ever liked anyone else?"

"SAITO!?" Vejiita whispered rather loudly. "NO I HAVEN'T!"

"Ok, ok." Saito joked. "If you don't want to tell me..."

"SAITO!!!"

Grey Wolf woke up rather groggy the next morning. She looked beside her to see Saito sleeping next to the desk on the floor. Vejiita was not far from him, drooling all over the carpet. "Men..." Grey Wolf laughed, smiling.


	2. Bakumatsu Saga Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Heart Tells No Lies**

Zac bashed the door with his fist as hard as he could. Grey Wolf abruptly got up and ran to the door. "Yes- Zac??"

"You won't believe this... Shishio is to set Kyoto aflame! We have to stop him!"

"Wha-what, now?!"

"Yes, now!" At Zac's words, Grey Wolf ran into her room.

"Saito, wake up!" Grey Wolf kept tapping Saito, but he wouldn't wake. "Saito! Saito!" Zac walked in.

"What's wrong with him??" Zac asked, running into the room.

"I don't know! He won't wake! Go get my mom, hurry!" Zac ran out of the room, as Grey Wolf tried to wake Vejiita up. Nothing.

"Tokio won't wake!"

"What?! No! Damn, I don't know what to do!" Grey Wolf yelled. Zac ran in again.

"Grey Wolf, we've got to do something!"

"But... I can't..." Zac lifted her chin up.

"Yes. You can. I believe in you."

"You...-"

"Now figure something out!" Zac yelled. Grey Wolf nodded, and started to check for any signs of poison, or any airborne contagins.

"I will..." Grey Wolf's emotions of pride swelled inside her. Finally, her greatest rival had given her recognition.

"Hahahahaha..." A strange laughter with an insane touch made Grey Wolf spin around. She could recognize the laughter instantaneously, but she didn't believe it. Shishio was standing behind Zac, who, due to having been watching her, hadn't noticed Shishio slip in and draw his sword.

"Zac!!!" Grey Wolf screamed before Shishio impaled Zac with his sword, through the heart. He then pulled the sword out by ripping Zac's shoulder open. With a thud, Zac fell to the floor.

Grey Wolf sat straight up.

Everything, from the point where Zac had been knocking on the door, had been a dream. Cold sweat poured down her backside. Vejiita and Saito were safe, asleep where she had seen them, the drool, Grey Wolf feared, making a permanent stain on her carpet. Grey Wolf sighed in relief, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. From the moment Grey Wolf stepped in the kitchen, Saito was wide awake. He burst into the kitchen before Grey Wolf had the chance to burn the house down, with her complete incompetence at cooking. There was a knock at the door, and Grey Wolf nearly slammed into it, in her rush to open it. It was Zac.

"Hey, Grey Wolf! Can I come in?" Grey Wolf stepped aside to let him in. Saito walked to the doorway of the kitchen, holding the frying pan.

"So, if it isn't little midget boy, the only person I know shorter than Grey Wolf and Vejiita." Zac's eye twitched at the comment, but being the good-natured person he was, laughed it off.

"Well, are you training today, or can you play outside, Grey Wolf?"

"I have to-"

"You have to go outside and have some fun, Grey Wolf. You can't train everyday, can you?" Saito cut Grey Wolf off.

"ORO???" Grey Wolf looked at Saito with the most extreme confusion. Saito actually was letting her cut training? "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Ehh... Are you ill?? Feeling ok, dad?"

" --;; " (Saito)

"I'll be going outside then..." She slowly walked out the door, but slowly, taking every second to stop and look at her dad to make sure he wasn't sick. Saito smirked.

"That kid..."

"...knows you like the back of her hand. And I for one, was confused too. So unlike you, Saito..." Vejiita muttered.

"Ohhhh..." Ghost walked in. He'd slept in.

"You slept in? YOU slept in????" Vejiita asked, amazed. "Sheesh, when you think you know a guy..."

"Slash, Flamethrower!" Grey Wolf yelled. Zac's Feraligatr put its hands up to defend as the flamethrower soared at it, hitting dead on. When the smoke cleared, the Feraligatr had burns on its arms but was still standing. "Now, ExtremeSpeed!!!" The arcanine ran, full speed, to the Feraligatr and smashed into it before it had a chance to dodge or defend. Zac's Feraligatr flew through the air, before landing out cold on the ground.

"That's game..." Zac said. He had one more poke'mon, but he didn't use it against Grey Wolf since it would give him an unfair advantage having it 6 to 5. He hadn't used his Blastoise against her since... Speedy's death, as far as he could remember. She'd been so saddened by Speedy's death... If there were a time where he didn't like Grey Wolf around, it would've been then. If she had been open with her feelings of pain... it would've been better than trying to act like everything was ok. He hated to see her like that. She tried to be strong... but he could see right through the mask, the act. He could see right through her...

"Zac, wake up!" Grey Wolf's voice brought him sharply back to his senses. "What's up? Why so silent?"

"Oh... nothing... just tired." Zac forced a smile, but Grey Wolf didn't buy it. Like he could see through her, she could do the same by a single look in his eyes.

"Really... what is it?"

"I..." He faultered.

"What?" Grey Wolf asked softly.

"Why... why didn't you go to someone? When Speedy died... You shut people out for a while, until you were ready to come out...But even then... you stayed away from people when you could... hid your emotions from people... and it worked... you fooled everyone... Megumi... Ghost... Kenshin... everyone, even Saito thought you were ok... but not me. I know you too well for that..." His voice slowly grew quieter with the last sentence, until he was whispering, just loud enough for Grey Wolf to hear. Though he was barely audible, she hung on to his every word, as she always did... "Why... why was it that you were afraid?"

It floored her. How could she explain it to him that it wasn't fear that drove her? The pain she had felt, he had never felt before... it could drive anyone insane. She herself had barely hung on to life, a life which she'd been prepared to give, had Vejiita not stopped her. She looked down, not having an answer. However, Zac didn't stop there with his questions.

"Murderer..."

"And... why... why did you do such a thing to Vejiita?"

Grey Wolf looked up. Her greatest rival had just acknowledged the thing she knew in her heart... she had been wrong to turn Vejiita away. Very wrong.


	3. Bakumatsu Saga Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - A Drink or Two**

_"... 2, not counting Yugi."_

"... two..." Saito took another swig of sake, remembering the man who had been Grey Wolf's first love.

"Save... Saito..." He kissed Grey Wolf, then, fell silent.

"... he... that charmer..." Saito took another swig. He drank down the rest of the sake. "More."

"Sir, that's your tenth drink... I think you've had enough." The bartender spoke, eyeing Saito fearfully. Saito drew his sword, holding it to the man's throat.

"I'll tell you... when I've had enough. Now, MORE."

"Yes... sir..." Saito took the next round in one swig. He quickly ordered another, drinking the problems and memories away. After an uncounted number of drinks, Saito finally got up and left.

"Grey Wolf! Wait! Where are you going??" Zac yelled, running to catch up.

"I'm going to say sorry..."

"Sorry?"

"I... I've known for a long time, that I was wrong. But my pride has always held me back... the words, that you said to me... they told me that I must face him... and... reconcile our differences."

"You mean... Vejiita..." He paused and thought.

"It's... the right thing to do, Grey Wolf."

Grey Wolf slowly opened the door to her home. Silence was the only sound. "Zac... stay here."

"Why?"

"I... I have to do this... alone."

He slowly nodded. "I... I understand."

"... Thank you... Zac..." Grey Wolf slowly walked in. There was an eerie feeling in the air as she walked through the hallway, familiar but somehow different. "What's going on here..." Grey Wolf whispered to herself. She walked past her room. Empty. A feeling of urgency overtook her. She began to walk more briskly. She passed Tokio's room, where her stepmother lay sleeping. Grey Wolf continued walking. Past Ghost's room. He was out on a date with his girlfriend. Past the gravity room. Finally, she reached the end of the hall, and Vejiita's room.

She knocked on the door. No answer. "Vejiita?" She whispered repeatedly. Still, no answer. Could it be possible that he'd left, wasn't there? She doubted it. He had no friends other than Zac and herself. So then... why would he not answer? She carefully turned the handle, though slowly. It felt as if it were stuck. Then, the door nearly refused to move, as if she had no right to be in Vejiita's room, as if she were tresspassing on sacred ground. At long last, she forced the door open.

Tears streamed down Vejiita's face as he held a 45 automatic to his head. The timing was unforseen. Had she opened the door even a second later, she would have witnessed the suicide of the one person she had come to not only save, but to beg for forgiveness.

---

"I'll be at Kenshin's. I need to think, and it has to be away from here. I'll be in the grav room(gravity room) if you need me..."

"Alright." Vejiita teleported away. Grey Wolf walked out the door of Vejiita's room. She quickly walked through the hallway, outside, to where Zac was standing.

"So?"

"He'll be at Kenshin's house for a while. How long, I don't know... I remember that he once trained for 5 days straight, not once eating or resting. Saito would check on him each day, and encourage him to leave, but... finally, on the sixth day, Saito found him unconscious on the floor of the grav room. It took him weeks to fully recover..." Grey Wolf whispered.

"And you?"

"I'll... be training in the wilderness."

"Ok... I'll be taking a nap then..."

"It'll be a long nap."

"Don't care." Zac spoke softly. He thought, "I'll wait as long as it takes... just... come back." He made sure not to say his thoughts out loud.

"Fine... use- well, nevermind. My brother'd kill you... Vejiita's room's not going to work... ehh. Crap. Don't mind the sofa until I leave, right? I just have to get my sword, rations, that stuff."

"Sure..." He got comfortable on the couch and drifted off to sleep. He didn't notice a man slowly creep in barely moments later. He walked past Zac, not awakening the boy who had barely drifted to sleep. He walked into Grey Wolf's room. She spun around at the pungent smell of alcohol. As soon as she did this, a powerful fist met her face.

"Saito??" She thought while flying backward. "Oh no..." Grey Wolf knew very well her stepfather's alcohol tolerance level- 0.

"You should've saved him..." Saito spoke. He walked forward. Grey Wolf backed away as far as she could, until she bumped into the wall.

"Wh-who??"

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T REMEMBER!!!" Saito screamed as he barreled at Grey Wolf, landing a left hook into her jaw. Her head slammed against the wall. She slid down the wall, and Saito took this opportunity to kick her in the ribs, knocking her breathless. She slid to the side, clutching her stomach, writhing on the floor. Saito pulled her by the shirt and threw her into the wall opposite them, then walked over and repeatedly kicked her in the stomach. When he stopped, she was barely a mess of blood on the floor. Saito picked her up by the throat and slammed her against the wall. Grey Wolf screamed in pain.

He whispered to Grey Wolf harsh words which, while he was drunk, he believed were true. "You always were my weapon. Nothing more. Striking where I pointed, killing on my words. Always... you were nothing more than that reversed blade the Battosai carries around with him. Nothing more. Perhaps... we shall test how the sakabato faces up against the katana of a true Miburo..." Using his free right hand, he drew his sword. He pointed it at Grey Wolf, holding her against the wall, try as she might to break free.

"SAITO." A boy said behind him in an angry tone. Saito turned to see Zac, holding Grey Wolf's bloodstained katana, poised to strike. Zac was ready enough that Saito, in his drunkenness, didn't have time to react before Zac ripped his right arm open. Saito dodged last second, causing less damage, but it was still a powerful hit. Grey Wolf got to her feet. She conjured what she could of a spirit sword, but it turned to be only a dagger. Zac saw this. "Grey Wolf... stay back."

"Come... Saito."

At Zac's request, Saito ran at him, angrily. Zac knew he had no chance, but if it meant Grey Wolf would survive, he would give his life.

"Fool! You'll die for your insolence!" Saito yelled. Grey Wolf's spirit sword suddenly grew to the size of a Katana. She jumped at Saito and sent the spirit sword through his side, causing it to go through him. His own Katana had been a mere inch from Zac's face.


	4. Bakumatsu Saga Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Wolf Blood**

Vejiita bashed the door open after sensing Grey Wolf's ki all but dissapear. He beelined for her room. "Grey Wolf!!" He yelled, bashing that door open as well. Grey Wolf was tending to Saito. Her sword and assasination skills were at the level that she had instinctively dodged all of Saito's internal organs. "Jesus..." Vejiita whispered, noticing Grey Wolf's state as well.

"Vejiita... go get Tokio. I need her help." He ran to the master bedroom, then to where Tokio was still asleep.

"Tokio... wake up..."

"What is it, Vejiita?"

"There's... been an accident. Grey Wolf and Saito are both badly injured. Grey Wolf will be fine, but she needs help to stop Saito's bleeding." Tokio immediately got up and rushed to the bathroom, getting supplies. She then backtracked to the other side of the house, where Grey Wolf, Zac and Saito were.

"He... he's been drinking." Tokio said in surprize when she smelt the alcohol.

"Yeah..." Grey Wolf whispered. "I had to send a spirit sword through his side to stop him..."

"Jesus." She sat down next to Saito.

"Mom, hold this to the wound-" -She held out a rag to Tokio- "-and apply pressure."

"I will. Tend to your wounds."

"Hai." Grey Wolf walked into the bathroom in her room.

---

Grey Wolf walked to where Tokio had moved Saito, their bedroom.

"He'll be fine, Grey Wolf, don't worry."

"I know. I just wanted to check up on him..."

"He's ok. He'll flinch from pain every once in a while, as if he's really hurting, but it goes away..."

"Ok..." She walked to her room. Zac was in it, waiting for her.

"Hey..."

"Hey."

"Saito ok?"

"He'll be fine. My dad's had much worse."

"Ok..."

"So what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing..."

"Zac, I know you. I can sense when something's wrong. Now, please... tell me what it is."

"It's nothing, really... I just..." His voice trailed off, as if he were still thinking whether or not to tell Grey Wolf.

"Tell me. It'll stay between us."

"... I... I love you."

---

Zac lay in his sleeping bag, next to Grey Wolf's bed. He lay in a deep slumber, finally stopped from thinking about what Grey Wolf had told him, after he had revealed to her, the one thing he had always feared for her to find out. She, however, lay awake in bed. Two people after her. Two having confronted her. However, she could only choose one. One, she cared more than anything for. The other... she cared more than anything for. How could she choose? She twitched slightly. Something was wrong. She felt so strange. But what was it? Was it the predicament she was in? ... No... something else... She turned to the window, suddenly realizing what it was. Before she had a chance to look out the window, the moonlight radiating in transformed her, her ability to hold off the transformation all but dissipated. She bounded out of the window, the image of a tundra wolf. She hardly knew the danger she was in. A werewolf, when transformed, has no recollection of their life. All they have is an overwhelming bloodlust, and memories of their second life as a werewolf. So, in this state, Grey Wolf did not remember that there was another werewolf, in an extremely bad state, that needed her help. Help needed because, while in werewolf form, any wounds taken on while in non-werewolf form were retained, and visa-versa, thus, Saito Hajime was stumbling around, with a hole through his stomach, in desperate need for help, while Grey Wolf was out looking for prey- and for the hell of it, she could kill Saito in her bloodlust. A howl broke through the night. Grey Wolf bounded in that direction to meet the pack.

---

"Nito, our alpha wolf is gone, we believe dead." A wolf told Grey Wolf in werewolf tongue, calling her Nito, her wolf name.

"Really. We must decide on a new leader then."

"The festival of blood will commence?"

"Yes. At once. We have no time to waste-" Grey Wolf stopped. She had heard something. She turned to see a badly injured wolf enter the clearing. "How painful."

"I agree. What should we do? You're the alpha female, and with no alpha male, that makes you leader."

Grey Wolf thought for a moment, before whispering, "It must be in pain. Put the poor creature out of its misery." The wolf snarled when the other wolves tried to get near it.

"Damn thing won't let us, Nito!"

"Fine. Let me handle this." Grey Wolf walked toward the wolf. It scratched her across the face, and three slashes appeared across her cheek. "Son of a... perhaps it doesn't want to die. Too bad. No one touches me and gets away with it." Grey Wolf walked toward the wolf and he stood. Backing away, he growled, ready to attack, as she was. She ran at it, swiping it across the shoulder, then ducked back. He jumped at her, swiping at her throat, but she ducked back, then lunged at him, grabbing his throat in her jaws. She was experienced at fights, and could kill a wolf with ease. Even the former alpha wolf would have been no challenge for her. The subclavical vein would soon be punctured, and this wolf would bleed to death. Grey Wolf was almost finished with the wolf, until the strongest male wolf in the pack told her to stop. She let go of the lone wolf and slashed the male across the face.

"Until you are alpha male, you take orders from ME."

"You'll really kill him. And, unless I'm mistaken, you were never a murderer."

"You know what I'm saying is right! It's not your choice who lives, and who dies! That is up to god!"

"God... god, who... condemned me straight from birth to be this abomination... who created me solely to kill... who curses my very existance... IT IS NOT HIS CHOICE!" Grey Wolf went insane with rage at the male and jumped at him, using her claws to tear him to pieces. Blood flew over the pack, as her eyes shown that exact color- blood red. "I AM THE ALL POWERFUL BEING! I DECIDE WHO LIVES AND WHO DIES!!!"

"What... what is she?"

"I-AM-YOKAI!!!" She screamed. Every single pack member knew that this could not be Grey Wolf, and that it simply had to be someone else. The eye color was strange, a mix between a human form yokai and a wolf, but before they could figure anything out, she slew three more members of the pack with her claws, ripped another two's throats out with her teeth, and slammed into four more with strength enough to crush their lungs, suffocating them. There were only five members left of the once prominous clan, plus the mysterious wolf. Grey Wolf decided to return to that one, and used her powerful feet to launch at it. He moved, and Grey Wolf slammed into a tree. She would've gotten ready to attack again had the sun not shone on them both, revealing a near dead Saito and a surprized Grey Wolf, not knowing what the hell was going on or why there were so many dead bodies all around them. Not one would ever know what had transpired that moonlit night, or why the ground soaked in wolf blood.


	5. Bakumatsu Saga Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - A Heart With No Time**

"So? How is she?"

"SAITO. THAT ISN'T FUNNY YOU SON OF A-"

"Watch yourself. Or you might be answering to my sword, midget."

"Zac. Not midget, Zac."

"Sure thing, midget. I'll call you Zac when the idea that you haven't slept with Grey Wolf becomes true."

"Jesus Saito, I really hope you're kidding. I'm only 13, you know."

"My god. 13, and you're still a virgin-"

"SAITO!!! QUIT IT!!! THAT'S WRONG!!!"

"My god. He did this with Vejiita too." Grey Wolf said as she walked in. "So. Where's breakfast?"

"What?"

"Breakfast? Normally you cook it at 7:00..."

"Oh. Well, Tokio isn't feeling too well, so I'm going to take her to the doctor."

"Ok, father. Wait..."

"What, now?"

"Who did you sleep with by the age of thirteen? Don't tell me Eiji was conceived earlier than I thought..."

"Ahondara(Ahondara is a strong form of 'dumbass' in Japanese)." Saito said angrily.

* * *

Saito sat alone in the waiting room. Grey Wolf had wanted to come, but Saito told her to convince Zac to make breakfast, knowing, as we all do, that Grey Wolf, in any attempt to cook, would burn the house down. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and hours turned into the feeling of worry. Soon, Saito was pacing the room, cursing the doctors for taking so long. Finally, he charged up to the registration desk, muttering, "Would've been faster if I'd just brought her to that dojo doctor... Megumi..." He said to the desk clerk, "I'd like to know how my wife is this year, if you would."

"Sir, we're doing all we can to be as quick as possible-" The door to the doctor's offices burst open.

"Saito Hajime? Is there a-"

"I'm right here." He said gruffly, annoyance showing in voice. He followed the doctor to the room where Tokio had been checked. She was sitting in a chair, head bent toward the ground. The air was thick with tension. "What? What's going on?"

"The cancer... came back, worse than before. I don't think we can stop it this time, Saito."

"But... You swore this wouldn't happen. You swore it to me and Tokio."

"At the time, I really thought it wouldn't happen! The odds were astronomical against it happening!"

"Does it matter? There still was a chance, one we were unwary of." In silence, he walked to sit next to Tokio. "What are the chances that she'll live?" Saito whispered.

"Saito... I'm totally sure... there are no chances..." Saito ran at the man and slammed him against the wall.

"You son of a bitch! This is your fault!"

"I know, I know. But I cannot take this back now..."

Saito stared angrily at this man, all the hatred forming in his head faster than anything else. "How long..."

"At the most... two months."

"Two- You said it couldn't progress that quickly!"

"I was mistaken! These things change!"

Saito looked at this man, the hatred surfacing, fighting back everything else. He drew his sword, holding it up to the man's neck. "If she dies... you die."

"She can't live-"

"Then you can't-"

"Saito." Tokio spoke for the first time since Saito had entered the room. He looked at her, and sheaved his sword, walking to her.

"This... this can't happen. Not now. You can't-"

"Saito... Don't worry. I can beat this thing." Tokio spoke, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep that hopeless promise.

* * *

Tokio and Saito quietly walked into the house. They almost had reached the bedroom unnoticed until Grey Wolf asked Saito, "So?" He froze.

"Tokio... is dying." Grey Wolf's sword fell to the floor with a clatter, her eyes wide.

"But didn't the doctor, didn't he say she would be alright?"

"Yes. He hadn't been totally sure at the time however."

"And so, because of his idiocy, she's going to..."

"Yeah." Saito spoke, sobriety in his voice.

"Father, there must be something we can do! She can't just die like this!"

"I'm sorry, Grey Wolf... but fear I won't be able to stop the inevitable..."

"Mother, you can't just give up! You've got to fight this thing!"

"I'm not... like you. I can't fight as well as you and your father."

"But mother, just because you're not physically powerful doesn't mean you're not willfully powerful! You just have to put everything you can into fighting this thing!"

"I am, Grey Wolf. But it's not working."

* * *

Grey Wolf's fist bashed against the door of the Kamiya-Kasshin Dojo. Saito and Tokio stood behind her. "Battousai! Open up!"

"What is it?" He said as he opened the door.

"We need to speak with the resident doctor, and Miss Megumi."

"What-" He hadn't noticed Tokio until that point. His eyes went wide. "Dear god, Saito, don't tell me-"

"Yes."

"I'll get them both at once." He rushed away. "Go into the dojo area. I'll send them both there." He yelled back to them. Megumi and the resident doctor both walked in.

"What's her condition? How long do we have?" Megumi questioned.

"Two months at most. You must work quickly... please." Saito whispered. Never before had anyone seen the Miburo no Ookami this way, not even Grey Wolf. It was rather unnerving.

"We'll do our best to find a cure, I promise that."

"Alright... Listen, I'm going to take a quick breather outside."

"Good idea, you haven't had a chance to rest all morning, father."

"I'll be back soon."

* * *

"Megumi, could you fetch some water?"

"Yes, I'll get it." She stepped outside, walking to the well. She stopped. What was that? She turned, searching for the source of the sound. The sound was almost as unnerving as Saito's demeaner beforehand. She turned the corner, to see-

Saito was sitting against the wall, face in his hands, crying. Could that even be possible? The Saito Hajime, the one rumored to be the strongest of all Shinsengumi captains, the only match for the Battosai, the cold blooded Ishinshishi patriot killer, the master of §hadow, the soul reaper... was crying? Megumi walked to him.

"Saito..." She used her hand to lift his head, his face tear-stained. "It's ok. We'll do the best we can to save Tokio."

They stood there for a long moment, before... "I trust you will." He got up, wiping his face, and walked to the door, before a scream pierced the silence. He spun around. Megumi was out cold, a man in a cloak with a Kodachi carrying her. "Bastard! Let her go!" Saito drew steel, running at the man. The man countered the strike, then slashed Saito's arm. Then, he sent the sword through Saito's still recovering stomach, but Saito parried it well enough to force his opponent's sword not to strike any vital organs. The man pulled out his sword, letting Saito fall to the ground. He walked away, the kidnapping a success.


	6. Bakumatsu Saga Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - The One that Knits the Web**

Megumi slowly woke. The last thing she could remember was the feeling of something hard hitting her over the back of the head. She'd cried out, but she fell unconscious immediately after. "Where the hell-"

She froze, noticing where she was. The mansion of Takeda Kanryu, the same person who burst in a few moments later.

"How are you, my dear?"

"Kanryu??!" Megumi yelled in surprize and fear.

"Did you really think you had escaped me by hiding at the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo? You should have known the Oniwabanshu wouldn't fail to find you, not with what I'm paying them."

"Yaro..."

"You shouldn't speak that of me, with the predicament you're in. I could treat you much better... or much worse. It's your choise. Will you-"

"I never will create Spider's Web again. Especially not for scum like you."

"Perhaps... but after a few days without anything to eat, we'll see how you feel then."

He walked to the door. "Be glad that I'm going soft on you, my hen that lays the golden egg... the opium that is the Spider's Web."

* * *

"We surround Kanryu's mansion, we go in, extract Megumi, get out, avoiding battle when possible. Six of us will spread out, each attacking separate parts of the mansion. One of us will fly to the highest level and search for Megumi from there. Using the radios, when one finds Megumi and has a clear escape route, they do three beeps, then gets to the dojo as fast as possible. When those three beeps are heard, you keep fighting for up to 10 minutes if possible, then, retreat." A day after Megumi had been kidnapped, Saito presented his battle plan to the other six in the room: Grey Wolf, Vejiita, Ghost, Sanosuke, Kenshin and Kakarot(Goku).

"Saito, what if we get into trouble?"

"Five beeps. If you can't even do that due to the danger it would cause, being open that long... god help you."

Grey Wolf gulped as Saito continued. "Who will be the one who enters from the rooftop?"

Sano raised his hand rather quickly. "I'll do it."

"Good. Sanosuke, you will wait for one beep from the radio, then go in. If you get into trouble, 2 beeps instead of 5. Any other questions?" A mass of 'no's came from the group, so Saito continued. "Ready yourselves quickly. Meet outside in 15." Kenshin, Ghost and Goku stood, quickly leaving to ready themselves. Grey Wolf and Vejiita left to warm up in the gravity room. Sano, however, stayed behind.

"This guy, he's pretty damn strong... right?"

"That's obvious. If he could do this to me, he could easily slaughter you a thousand times."

"Bullshit. If I had been there, I would have died before giving up Megumi."

"Exactly. You wouldn't have been able to do a damn thing. That man... would have killed you instantly, without batting an eye. He would have killed me, the emotional state I was in, had he deemed it necissary."

Sano's gaze peered at the newly patched wound, then back to Saito's face. "Saito... don't you dare screw up. I won't EVER forgive you if Megumi is harmed in any way."

Saito's fists clenched, his head now veered to the ground. He looked up at Sanosuke, saying, "How do you think I'll ever forgive myself?"

He walked away, Sanosuke frozen at Saito's determination to save Megumi, which matched his own.

* * *

In 15 minutes, everyone had prepared and went outside. Vejiita and Grey Wolf were the last to come, but still came 4 minutes early. "Let's just go now..." Saito said. They flew rather quickly to the mansion, taking their positions. Sano flew to the rooftop, waiting for the signal. Everyone moved out, starting the attack. Very quickly, all the weak guards had been dispatched. Everyone walked into the mansion at different points, searching for Megumi. Saito gave the signal, and Sano moved in, and what do you know, Megumi was in the very room he'd entered. "Megumi, are you alright?"

"Sano?? I'm fine. What are you-"

"We came to save you."

"Sano, the Okashira-"

"I know, now let's go. I'd rather not have to fight that guy..." He grabbed Megumi's hand, but she was frozen to the spot. He pulled her, but then turned around, seeing what she was so scared of.

The man from before, who's name was 'Shinomori Aoshi', was standing in the window Sanosuke had entered through, blocking their escape.

* * *

Sano's scream of mortal pain echoed through the mansion, filling everyone with terror, terror for their friend's fate, and terror for their own lives.

"Kono Yaro(that bastard)... you'd better not die..." He said as he left Hen'ya on the floor, a bloody mess. He ran up the stairs to the source of the scream, but he was met with Vejiita fighting three men all at once- a rather large man spewing fire, another rather large man, with rather large muscles, and a younger one, throwing darts. Nonetheless, Vejiita wasn't losing. Saito quickly ran past him, and when the youngest man tried to stop Saito, Vejiita took that opportunity to slam him with a Gallit gun. Saito reached the third floor. Kenshin found him there.

"Saito, we must-"

"Save Sano from that man... I know." They both ran up the final stairs in silence.

Sano was limp, hanging by his jacket, the man lifting him by it. It was too late, the man raising his kodachi to Sano's throat. Kenshin reached for his sword, but Saito was already there, running to save Sanosuke and Megumi. "I will not fail them AGAIN!!! This time, I'm not going to lose!" Saito said, sword out in front of him. Aoshi dropped Sanosuke, and he and Saito clashed.


	7. Bakumatsu Saga Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Proud Failures**

The titanium swords clashed. Each man struggled to overcome the other, each fueled by his own reasons and passions.

"Saito Hajime... of the Shinsengumi... I will not lose. Know this. The Oniwabanshu will be known as the strongest."

"I... would kill myself before I allow to keep me from saving Megumi. I... and Sanosuke both."

Sano laughed, barely conscious. "You're one fucked up son of a bitch, Saito..." Sano whispered to himself, amazed at Saito's achknowledgement of him, as he struggled to stand, in vain.

"Sano, stay down!" Saito and Kenshin both yelled at the same time. Grey Wolf and Vejiita reached the room, Goku and Ghost following them.

"Jesus, Sano!" Grey Wolf yelled, gazing upon Sano's wounds, then looking at Aoshi angrily. She ran to Sanosuke, surprized at the swordsmanship skills that would be required to do something to this to anyone, much more so with Sano... the speed alone would be something to accomplish. The only samurai she knew that could do this were Kenshin, Saito... and Shishio... was this man really that strong? "Goku! Hurry and get a senzu bean!" He tossed her one, know she only used his human name when things were urgent. Grey Wolf quickly fed it to Sano, and he opened his eyes, healed.

Saito and Aoshi, who still hadn't revealed his name, jumped back. They ran at each other again, Saito taking the offense. He practically slammed his sword into Aoshi's, not even taking proper aim, causing Aoshi to actually lose his balance, not expecting someone with such skill to use such a beginner's move. Saito used this opening and attempted to slash Aoshi's stomach open, left to right, but Aoshi ducked backward, causing Saito only to graze him. Then, Aoshi used Saito's opening to try to slam his sword into Saito's ribcage, but Saito ducked, Aoshi's sword barely missing his hair, and, in one fluid movement, swung the sword upward. Aoshi again moved back, and Saito missed entirely this time. Aoshi used his left leg to kick Saito, and Saito fell to the floor. Aoshi waited for him to get up. He did so quickly.

"Damn... this guy's good..." Saito wiped the blood which was dripping from his mouth to the floor, then rubbed his eyes, damaged by the blow. He stood.

"Saito, you know you can't win. I won't allow it." Aoshi spoke coldly, though he was winning.

"Bullshit. I won't let you win. I cannot. I refuse. I will not fail the ones I care about. I... will-not-lose!! aaaaaaaAAAAHHH!!!" Saito's kiai slowly became louder, filled with his determination, which filled Aoshi's ears as Saito ran at him. Saito struck his Kodachi with a horizontal strike, but Aoshi parried it and tried to slash Saito. Saito spun the sword while shifting his shoulder to dodge, and sent his Katana into Aoshi's lower back, but it was slightly off, Saito's accuracy lowered due to the injury from before. Saito, hindered by his eyes, didn't finish the attack, sparing Aoshi. Aoshi yelled, flying into the wall.

"Jeez... Can't see..." Saito said, trying to stop the pain. He stood, still unable to see well. He had a feeling blood had somehow seeped into his eyes. He looked at Aoshi, who was slowly getting up. "He doesn't quit. Even when he knows he's too weak to win..."

"Too weak to win? I doubt that..."

"You know you're in the losing position. You must be honest with yourself about that."

"I, in the losing position? Never insult me like that again. Never insult the Oniwabanshu like that again." Aoshi slowly began to spin around Saito, moving so quickly, Saito could not see where he really was.

"What the hell? What is this?"

"This is the Water Flow technique. The instrument of your destruction." Aoshi attacked. A sickening thud was heard as Saito fell to the ground.

"Saito!!!" Sanosuke and Grey Wolf yelled, almost in unison. His hand was clutching the sword hilt tightly, due to the great pain he was feeling, his chest cut open three times, all at once and with great speed and accuracy. Saito writhed slightly in pain, turning to his side, then crawling to his knees, clutching his sword.

"Hurry. Stand. I refuse to kill someone who is defenseless and kneeling on the floor, even if they're in a condition such as yours, where standing and crawling makes no difference in the outcome."

"No difference, ehh? Don't count me out yet..." He slowly stood, lifting his sword and placing it in his left hand. He was going to use the Gatotsu.

"Grey Wolf, Vejiita, get Sanosuke and Megumi to safety. Kenshin..." Kenshin nodded. He knew they would definitely need cover, which Saito was instructing him to do. Grey Wolf and Sano ran down the steps. Megumi stood, walking past Aoshi carefully.

"I'm not going to stop you. I have no care for Kanryu, or his desires to force innocents to make liquified death."

"What??!!" Saito yelled in confusion, surprize, and anger.

"I only wish for battle."

"So you... you just use innocents as bait? How dare you think you have any right... any whatsoever... to force your will upon her! You cannot be allowed to continue! Your crime will not go unpunished!" Saito's anger levels skyrocketed. He put his sword into the Gatotsu position, ready to strike and kill Aoshi, even if it cost him his own life. Aoshi then began his infamous Water Flow technique once again, circlling around Saito. Saito and him roared out their battle cries, then, Aoshi and Saito's swords met.

The sound of a sword cutting into flesh, then one fell. The other remained standing for a few moments. Kenshin stared on in sheer amazement. The power in that single technique, enough to kill if properly executed. Enough of an opening to be suicidal if improperly executed.

"Gatotsu... Zero Stance." Saito whispered, looking at Aoshi. He hadn't even learned his name yet. Grey Wolf had walked back up the stairs at the right moment, and had seen the technique. The power, the risk... what a technique... That was the succession technique of Gatotsu ryu? The technique Saito would never teach her? Now she understood why... That technique, to use it in battle... if someone who didn't know what the hell they were doing tried to use it, or someone not skilled enough to have sure accuracy... It would be not just certain death. It would be suicide. Hell, even with Saito, due to his injuries, it had almost been just that: suicide. But it hadn't... How... had that been the form of a wolf? A wolf of shadow had surrounded Saito and slashed through Aoshi... when Saito had struck Aoshi, Grey Wolf immediately turned the Sharingan on... and somehow... the wolf's shadow had badly screwed up Aoshi's ki and chakras... and badly... If Aoshi even survived for a few moments, she'd be amazed...

A twitch.

"No, not possible. I know what the human body is and isn't capable of, and that movement, the fact that Aoshi could still be alive... definitely is on the impossible side."

Another twitch.

"This is fucking bullshit, my eyes are playing tricks on me... There's no way in hell that Aoshi is still alive."

A movement, an attempt to stand.

"Oh fuck, no, that is simply NOT possible."

"Grey Wolf, it is possible."

"What?"

"You though that last sentence outloud. And it is possible."

"No, it simply-"

"Grey Wolf... have you ever heard of the limit break?" Grey Wolf's eyes went wide at her master's last sentence. The limit break? Purely theoretical, but still... Aoshi wanted to win that much?

"I..." Aoshi's ability to get to his knees to speak even astounded Saito. "I... will not... let the... Oniwabanshu... down..."

"Aoshi... you, as well as anyone, know that you can't win..." Saito said, holding his hand out to Aoshi.

"No..."

"Aoshi, you-"

"NO!!!" Aoshi jumped at Saito, barrelling into him, the fight now lowered to the finesse of a drunken brawl. Saito slammed into the wall, then Aoshi let go.

"Oww..."

"Saito, are you-" Grey Wolf froze, looking at Aoshi. She turned back to Saito, whispering, "Is he dead?"

"No... but he most definitely will not be up and about for a while. His strength was revived, when he thought he was failing those he cared about..."

"Mother! NO!!!"

"TOMOE!!!"

"How do you think I'll ever forgive myself?"

"You... You didn't fail..." Saito whispered, voicing his, Grey Wolf's, and Kenshin's thoughts. He and the other two proud 'failures' leaned Aoshi against the wall, trying to heal his wounds. He awoke as Megumi, who Saito had called over, was patching Aoshi up.

"What-" He noticed Han'nya, Beshimi, Shikijo and Hyottoko standing behind Megumi, watching carefully. Aoshi bent his head in defeat and shame.

"The Leader I know... would never bend his head in shame. Especially not when he has nothing to be shamed about." Aoshi lifted his head in surprize at Hen'nya's compassion. He looked towards the ground again, but this time, to hide the smile which was quickly forming. Megumi moved back, the wounds patched, and the four Oniwabanshu came in for what could only be determined as a group hug. Kenshin, Saito and Grey Wolf smiled at this simple yet amazing show of friendship. Saito walked to Aoshi when the Oniwabanshu parted.

"So. Can we safely call each other... friends?" Saito held his hand to Aoshi, the same smile still on his face.


	8. Bakumatsu Saga Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the extremelateness! Here's two updates at once, and once I finish typing the next two and update, I'll be all caught up until this Sunday.

**Chapter 9 - Appearance of a Demon, Death of a Miburo?**

Kanryu burst in, Saito and Aoshi still shaking hands. "Aww, look at that, the great Saito Hajime and the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu just couldn't bring themselves to kill each other! Perhaps I should AID YOU! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Silence.

Grey Wolf finally spoke. "No offense or anything, but do you have any clue how stupid that sounded?"

"Does it matter? All who heard it are soon to be dead anyways!"

"Again with the stupidity...-" Grey Wolf stopped dead, as did everyone, when Kanryu moved into the room a gatlin gun.

"200 rounds a minute. Can you dodge them all?"

Kenshin drew his sword, spinning it to deflect the bullets sent at him. The oniwabanshu create a shield with ki, and Grey Wolf, with Kakarot's help, created a shield for Sano, Ghost and herself. Saito, however, ran at the unprotected Megumi and used his body as a shield for her.

"SAITO!!!" Sano yelled, Grey Wolf unable to do anything but stare at him wide eyed.

"Father..." Her face slowly contorted from shock to anger, her teeth gritting, her eyes dimming and glaring, and her head tilted to the hands balling into fists of rage. "FATHER!!!" Her face veered directly at Kanryu after that one word escaped her mouth, with the same eyes she had had those moments in the infirmary - Eyes that at first glance made her look like the angry form she was as §hadow the manslayer, but upon closer examination could only be determined as one thing - wolf eyes. She ran straight through the shield Kakarot was sustaining, straight at Kanryu. He aimed the gatlin gun at her, but the fierce ki aura that she created shielded her. She drew the wakizachi at precisely the right moment, slicing the barrel of the gatlin gun in half. Then, crossed her arms together and slammed them into Kanryu's neck, suffocating him.

"Is death fun?" Her voice was that of another, an older Grey Wolf, yet not her own voice at all. She laughed sadisticly, until she felt the sword brush her neck.

"Battosai keeps his oath to live and let live, ehh?" She whispered.

"This one will not allow you to kill Kanryu. No matter what sins he has done, it does not justify his death."

"Battosai. Did the girl's sins justify her abandonment by her own father?"

Yet again, silence, but this time, due to the tender subject matter at hand.

"I was not... in my right mind..."

"I don't want your excuses, neither does she. The pain of being betrayed by someone you love..." In her mind, an image of a man and her, asleep together, the image of tranquility, but it passed before darker memories resurfaced. "No one... no one should ever have to suffer such pain. It's unexcusable."

"And Kanryu has done this... how?"

A pause, before she smirked and let Kanryu drop to the ground. "Wise you are, Battosai..."

His head was veered to the ground, before he spoke once more. "Tell me one thing."

"Hai?" She was listening.

"Who... who are you?"

She laughed darkly, whispering, "The dead have no need for names..." then put her hands against the wall, trying to balance herself, now groggy. "K-Kenshin... what... what's going on?" Grey Wolf asked, confused on how she had reached the wall from the protection of the shield, and what the hell was going on. No one had noticed the dog tag around her neck had glown an angry red while Grey Wolf had attacked Kanryu, or the black kanji which had shown through the red - the kanji for death.

Grey Wolf's eyes went wide as they darted to Saito. Megumi was holding his limp body up, his head lolled to the side in an unnatural way. Grey Wolf wasted no time reaching him, but had no clue as to what next after that.

"Shit... This may be a stupid question, but does anyone have tweezers? Or a scalpel?" Megumi pleaded. Grey Wolf dug into Saito's pockets, finding a scalpel and a penknife.

"Would this..."

"That'll work." Megumi quickly took them. "Grey Wolf, try to apply pressure to the wounds."

"Hai." Grey Wolf searched Saito's pockets again and found gauze pads.

"Does he always-"

"Carry stuff like this?"

"Hai?"

"Hai. It's a dangerous proffession..." Grey Wolf quickly applied the pressure needed, while Megumi started carefully taking bullets out.

"Kanryu's aim is horrible..." Megumi said, noticing that most wounds were on Saito's back, and Kanryu hadn't even thought of shooting Saito in the neck. Also rather luckily, Grey Wolf had stopped Kanryu quickly.

A whispered, "Hai..." from Grey Wolf. "And Saito's body is strong... with superficial wounds like this, he might just survive..."

They both worked on in silence from there on, except when Megumi gave Grey Wolf instructions.

Finally, Megumi spoke.

"What... what do you mean by 'dangerous proffession?' Is police work really that dangerous?"

Grey Wolf remained silent, but Megumi pressed on. "Well, is it? Or is it something else?"

"Well... Saito made a lot of enemies way back when... and when you're enemies, that's pretty much it, usually. Being an assasin, unless you're amazingly good at not getting seen, you make enemies."

"Bhh..."

"What?" Grey Wolf, Megumi, and Sano, who had been watching, said in near unison as Saito spoke.

"Bhh..."

"Repeat that... slowly."

"Bah."

"What?" Grey Wolf asked.

"Bah. The reason I carry that stuff around isn't because I've got enemies, it's because Grey Wolf's a damn clumsy assed little midget." Grey Wolf's ears and face turned red, her eye twitching.

"Saito!"

"Bah. Quit being an ahou, ahou."

"SAITO!!! Quit it! GRR!" Grey Wolf growled her deepest growl at Saito, but he merely laughed it off.

"Heh heh-oww..."

"Hah! What you-" Grey Wolf stopped when Saito put his hand out. "What? What is it?"

"Evil ki around. Close. Real close... Grey Wolf, hand me your sword." Saito spoke quickly, his own sword out of reach. She handed it to him, but he immediately dropped it, crying out, "What the hell???" He looked down at his white glove, which was now singed. He pulled it off, and upon checking his hand, had third degree burns. "What the..." He slowly went into a sitting position, still in great pain from the bullet wounds and the burn. "The evil ki... from the sword?" Grey Wolf held her breath. Her own sword?


	9. Bakumatsu Saga Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Gatotsu vs. Battojutsu: Duel of the Heirs**

---ONE MONTH LATER---

"Grey Wolf, you are never to use this sword again, unless I say otherwise. I don't know what happened, or how you were able to stop Kanryu, but I do not want you to use the second Transdimensional sword until I am certain it has been purified." Saito told Grey Wolf, locking the second Transdimensional sword into a cabinet in his room. He owned the original Trandimensional Sword, otherwise known as the demon slayer for its ability to strike anything, even to the point that if wanted, the owner could create a rift in dimensions and appear anywhere else they chose, even in another dimension. Also, the sword had the ability to go through anything, good for striking down a demon which has harbored itself inside a human host. The second Transdimensional sword had abilities, however, that the original did not, but which were unbenounced to anyone.

"Grey Wolf, you will, from now on, use this Katana/Wakizachi pair." He held out the swords to her, and she took them, taking one last glance at the first real sword she'd ever held before Saito draped a bedsheet over the windowed cabinet.

"Yes, father..." Grey Wolf placed the swords in her belt.

"Good. Now come, let's go. There will be a meeting to decide a course of action upon the defense of Japan from Shishio."

They rushed to the dining room of Saito's home. Sitting at the table there already was Ghost, Gohan, Vejiita, Kenshin, Sano and the Oniwabanshu.

"I see all of you are here. Sorry to have kept you waiting. We must stop Shishio as quickly as possible. I have gotten intel that Shishio plans to set Kyoto aflame."

"Kyoto aflame?!" Kenshin and Sano both yelled at the same time.

"All the people there! How could he plan such a violent act?" Gohan cried out.

"No way! He's insane! How will that help him??" Beshimi, an Oniwabanshu, asked.

Aoshi answered that for Saito. "In the chaos... he plans to take over Japan, does he not?"

"Yes." Saito spoke. Again, many cried out.

"We cannot allow that to happen, that we cannot!" Kenshin yelled.

"That will absolutely not be tolerated!" Sano added.

"Burn Kyoto, then take over what's left?? What madness is this! He's got some freaking issues!" Hyottoko cried out.

"Damn right he does..." Ghost said.

"I don't believe it."

Everyone froze at Vejiita's words.

"He's not smart enough to come up with a plan like that, not from what I've heard about him, anyways. He'd need help. Lots of help. This jupongatana has ten members, right? Ten people to take down all of us, and then set Kyoto aflame? I doubt that would happen. Your intel is wrong, Saito."

"The intel me and Saito have been recieving has been from the now revived Shinsengumi."

Again, everyone froze, but this time, at Grey Wolf's words.

"And if you don't believe he can fulfill this plan, or even come up with it, chew on the fact that we only just learned that he has a rather large army at his command and one of the Jupongatana is an amazing strategist by the name of Houji Sadojima, who was most likely the one who came up with this plan." Vejiita backed his chair up as Grey wolf continued. "We're on borrowed time. We need to act now. If we wait any longer, it will be to late to prevent Shishio from succeeding. And that is something that Tokugawa and Meiji supporters must stop... together." Over the years, Grey Wolf had gained Saito's amazing ability to silence a room with only a few words.

"Thank you, Grey Wolf. Now, we must form a battle plan."

"Hai." The rest of the room spoke at Saito's words.

"Saito, we cannot be all be in two places at once, but Shishio's army and Shishio's Jupongatana will be." Kenshin spoke.

"Perhaps we should split up, then..." Saito studied the way everyone had sat. Kenshin was sitting nowhere near Ghost, which was the first thing Saito noticed. "They need separate teams, that's for damn sure..." Saito muttered under his breath. He also noticed that all of the Oniwabanshu were sitting together, and that there was one more Oniwabanshu present then there had been at Kanryu's mansion: a girl who very easily fit the ninja description. "They're all on the same team..." He again muttered under his breath. "Hmm... Me, Kenshin, Gohan, Vejiita, Sano, and Grey Wolf will go after Shishio and the Jupongatana. The Oniwabanshu and Ghost will prevent Shishio's army from setting Kyoto aflame."

"Wait, Saito. I need to train with Ghost. Could he be on our team?"

A sweatdrop appeared on Saito. "Ahh... You could be on his team..."

"Sure, but wouldn't that make the teams badly uneven? Why can't Ghost just come on our team?"

The sweatdrop, which had disappeared, reappeared quickly. "Because he doesn't want to..."

"Saito, the teams-"

"I could come." The room spun their heads to see Yahiko, donning his shinai.

"Yahiko, this one would not want you to be harmed-"

"Kenshin, I'm strong enough to help. Please, let me! Give me a chance to prove myself to you... I won't let you down. That's a promise." Grey Wolf smirked after Yahiko said this. "What? I am strong!"

"Strong yes. How strong is the question. This isn't some game, boy. Lives are at stake, and you'll only hinder your team if they have to protect you every second. Stay home. You're too weak."

Yahiko clenched his shinai tightly. "I am not weak..."

"Yes, you are. You've trained, yes. But it's not enough to train. You've never taken a life, have you? Bloodied your hands?"

"... no. But just because I don't use Satsujin ken, doesn't mean I can't help. With Katsujin ken-"

"Katsujin ken is a lie. Kenjutsu is a killing art, it cannot be properly defined in any other way. To protect one, you kill another. You make a choice that no being is justified to choose except God himself. Can you take that? Or will you back down like the child you are..." Grey Wolf drew her sword, then told Saito to take care for it momentarily. She placed her sheath in her hand.

"If you can land a hit on me, you can come. Otherwise... train for a few decades. Then you may stand a chance."

"I will not lose to you! Come at me with everything you've got!" Yahiko yelled, drawing the shinai and getting into a stance.

"Don't mess with a miburo, boy. There is no way you can hit me. No way you can win."

"I will not lose to YOU!!! AHHH!!!" He screamed out, striking at Grey Wolf's head. She blocked, then swung the sword downwards while still parrying, smashing Yahiko's skull. He fell, then got up slowly. Once he raised his sword, Grey Wolf struck again, slamming the sheath into Yahiko's right side, surely breaking a few ribs. Then, when Yahiko got up, Grey Wolf slammed the end of the sheath into Yahiko's throat. He flew into the table, then slumped to the floor.

"N-no... I will not... lose..." He stood, placing the shinai at his side, his left hand holding it. He also held it with his right hand, as he would when drawing a sword. Grey Wolf had noted the form, when, before Kenshin had abandoned her, he had defended their home.

The battojutsu stance. Yahiko's Mitori practice, similar to her own, had caught on to battojutsu.

"Strike now, so I can kill you." Yahiko whispered, the same words Battosai had whispered to Jin E before Jin E committed suicide.

"Strong words for a weak being. Time to quell this disturbance." The gatotsu stance was seen from Grey Wolf.

They flew at each other, in the exact same way Saito and Battosai had done over a decade ago.

They landed. Time froze as the heirs kept form before one slipped.

Grey Wolf fell to her knee, a slash in her shirt. She checked a wound and was surprized to see that the shinai had cut her, though slightly. Grey Wolf took on that look that screams, "I'm going to kill him NOW!" as she looked back at Yahiko. He had fallen, the last of his will power spent. He was out cold. She stood, walking to him, sheath raised. He pushed him self up, attacking as Grey Wolf did the same.

Kenshin's hand caught Yahiko's shinai as Saito's hand caught Grey Wolf's sheath.

"Enough." Both whispered, though Kenshin's voice was kinder and Saito's voice more stern. The very fight that had been fought so many years ago had been retold - and again, it was a draw.


	10. Bakumatsu Saga Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Swift Goodbyes**

Saito and Kenshin sat. Yahiko and Grey Wolf stayed a bit longer, angrily staring each other down, before moving to their seats. As Grey Wolf passed Saito, he whispered to her, "That's what you get for cockiness." He and Kenshin had noticed that she had been using only one hand the whole time, even when using the gatotsu, something done out of sheer cockiness, especially when going against the battojutsu. Then, to both their surprize, she had ran at Yahiko using both hands in anger. They had exchanged glances, Kenshin's showing something rare to his face: fear.

Grey Wolf sat, holding contempt for Yahiko.

"Yahiko, you may come." At Saito's words, Grey Wolf immediately stood to protest, but a mere glance from Saito caused her to nearly fall back into her chair. Disappointment and anger were in his eyes. Anger, she'd seen before from him... but for him to be disappointed in her was like a bitchslap to the face, when she had failed him but once, when he understood the circumstances were stacked too highly against her. She gripped her hands, the right bearing the scar from that incident.

"Battosai... you'll fall by my hand." She thought, meaning not only Kenshin, but Yahiko as well.

Saito continued the planning. "Those in team A, Me, Grey Wolf, Battosai, Yahiko, Gohan, and Sanosuke, will take out Shishio. Those in team B, Aoshi and the Oniwabanshu, Ghost, and Vejiita, will protect Kyoto. You have been given your primary objectives. Fail... and Japan will suffer the consequences. Including some training time, I believe we can reach there within a week, if we split into 2-4 man(Grey Wolf and Misou's eyes twitched at this) cells. At that time, we must meet somewhere..."

Aoshi spoke up, "I believe my home would be fine, if you wish. It is located near the train station."

"Arigato(Thank you), Aoshi. We will meet at his home once we reach there. When everyone has come, we will head out to fulfill the mission objectives. Everyone, prepare yourselves, split into groups, and leave within half an hour. Dismissed." The room filed out. As Aoshi passed Saito, Saito told him, "If Ghost tries to leave after Kyoto is safe... let him. No sooner."

Aoshi nodded, and left, the Oniwabanshu behind him. Already prepared, they left for Kyoto in two groups: Aoshi, Misou, and Shikijo, and Han'nya, Beshimi, and Hyottoko.

Grey Wolf walked into her room. Zac was waiting for her, surprizing her.

"I know you're leaving."

"Zac, I-"

"Don't say anything... just listen for a moment. You know I care about you. And if anything ever happened to you, that I could've prevented... I'd never forgive myself. I don't want you to leave. At least... not without me."

"Zac, you-"

"Please. I'll do anything, just... please, let me come with you."

"Zac... this isn't going to be any normal fight. This is kill or be killed. There won't be any gray area in between. And you... If you're there, it will only greaten my burdens. I know... I know you're as strong as that stupid little-"

"I get the picture." He quickly spoke, knowing she spoke of Yahiko.

"Yeah... you're as strong as him in swords, and he's coming... but... you know what Megumi said. Your body can't handle fights. If you push yourself too far, you could really hurt yourself..."

"Do I care? I'm tired of people underestimating me. I am strong. I can handle this." Zac moved forward to touch her hand, though still aware that she hadn't given him an answer as to where their relationship would be going, if they would have one at all.

He spoke, though barely a whisper, "Do you believe in me?"

"Always. I will always believe in you. You're the best friend I've ever had."

She walked to her bed, where her Poke'mon Master cape was. She hadn't worn it since Speedy's death, but it found it's place around her neck just the same. She walked to the door.

"... Maybe more. Meet with me and Saito outside in 10."

"Sano, where will you be going?" Kenshin asked his friend.

"I don't know. Somewhere. But I have to go alone."

"Are you sure, Sano?"

"Yeah... I'm sure. I've got some soul seeking to do." Sano walked out the door and on the path to Kyoto.

"Soul seeking..." Kenshin thought of his own destination, before he would be able to go to Kyoto. Yahiko would be coming with him. Despite his best efforts, Yahiko's Mitori Practice, an ability to watch techniques and learn them in about 1/3 of the time, had caused Yahiko to pick up on much of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. Kenshin laughed in his mind. Perhaps Grey Wolf, like Yahiko, also knowing Mitori Practice through the Sharingan(though learning upon viewing most techniques, except the most powerful), hadn't been meant to be the heir of the Miburo no Ookami after all. Hell, she could've been and still could be heir to Hiten Mitsurugi, knowing more of it than Yahiko through the Sharingan, a technique unique to the Uchiha clan. Only a few Uchiha's were left, having been killed by one of it's own members, Uchiha Itachi. Ghost, Grey Wolf and himself were the only ones left to have the Sharingan, other than Sasuke, Itachi's brother. Hell, had his parents not died and him not sold into slavery temporarily, he'd be dead with the rest of the Uchiha clan-

"Kenshin?" Yahiko had been standing there, watching Kenshin's mind slowly shift from one thing to another.

"Sorry, Yahiko. This one was not paying attention."

"I'm ready, you?"

"Not... quite. Wait outside, please?"

"Yes, mother." Yahiko spoke mockingly. He waited outside the dojo. Kenshin, on the other hand, walked to the kitchen area, where Himura Kaoru(whom he had married earlier that year) was waiting.

"Kaoru... This one must leave to-"

"To Kyoto. I understand."

"Then you understand that this one will not leave you behind. This one will return... that is a promise." They came together for an embrace.

"I know. I trust in you, Kenshin. Please, come back soon."

"This one will. Now, however... this one must leave. Goodbye... Kaoru." He left, and him and Yahiko began their own journey. At long last, even though for a short time only, Yahiko would be allowed to train under Kenshin, finally accepted as the true heir of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu.

"Ghost, you know the Meiji is indifferent to how strong one is! That's the way it must be!"

"No. The Meiji era is an era of decay. The Tokugawa era was a time of peace. Now, Japan is slowly changing into a place where one cannot even leave their home without risking their lives! Yes, the samurai class should not be limited to lineage. I hand you that. But for one not to be allowed to bring justice where the law cannot... on the behalf of the government, that is sheer villainy."

"Ghost, you know damn well what would happen if the Tokugawa returned. Do you know the chaos it would cause?"

"Vejiita, is this not chaotic enough?"

"It sure in hell wasn't this chaotic until the Meiji was brought down."

"Why was it brought down, Vejiita? I'll answer that: It was an era of weakness."

Vejiita paused for a moment, before answering, "Ghost... Zac is a person of great weakness due to his terminal illness. Do you think he should be brought down?"

Neither spoke for a while after this. They readied themselves and left without another word.

Grey Wolf waited for Saito and Zac, outside the Kamiya-Kasshin dojo. Instead of sunlight, there were overcast skies as Zac and Saito walked out, Zac bolstering a sword.

"You two ready for this?" Saito asked, noticing the sword.

"As I'll ever be." Grey Wolf said, her tone surging with anticipation and fear at the exact same time.

"Well then... let's head out."

Saito's words began the week long journey to Kyoto. As they walked, Grey Wolf turned back and looked at the dojo. It could be the last time she'd ever see it, as the small unit made its way to the place where Grey Wolf's life had fallen apart and been put back together at the age of three. Their silent emotions caused tension thicker than butter, which was thick enough to be sliced by any of the swords at their belts. They all knew that awaiting them there was a man that would kill them in a heartbeat, given the chance. They all knew that awaiting them there would be bloodlust so powerful, that a vampire would be fearful. They all knew that awaiting them there would be the greatest challenge of their lives, the most suicidal fight they would put up, the most powerful enemy to face... and yet... their thoughts weren't focused on survival, but on the things they cared about most. Japan... Their poke'mon... Each other.


	11. Bakumatsu Saga Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Those Left Behind, and The Warriors They Remember**

"Kaoru... This one must leave to-"

"To Kyoto. I understand."

"Then you understand that this one will not leave you behind. This one will return... that is a promise." They came together for an embrace.

"I know. I trust in you, Kenshin. Please, come back soon."

"This one will. Now, however... this one must leave. Goodbye... Kaoru."

Kenshin thought of the last words he had spoken to his wife, two days ago. He would need her for what was ahead, yet she was not there. Ahead would be something that even he did not know of, that could easily take his life. He breathed in deeply, the cold morning air chilling him down to his bones as he remembered Himura Kaoru, and walked into the clearing.

_"Soon, I will depart. I will be back soon, however. Then, we'll work together to cure you. I promise that..." _

"Saito, please hurry. I cannot stand to be apart from you." Saito took Tokio's hand as she embraced him. He gently kissed her forehead.

"Tokio..." They spoke no more, their hearts saying all they needed to hear.

He awoke early that morning. Saito quickly started a fire and ate the rations he'd packed for that morning's breakfast. Something stirred behind him. The proclaimed midget boy woke up and sat next to the fire Saito had started, also eating his rations.

"Morning, Saito..." Zac said grogily.

"You're obviously not a morning person..." Saito's voice drifted off.

"Yeah..." Grey Wolf began to wake up, surprizing Saito and Zac as it always did. It was rare to tell Grey Wolf's awakening from Grey Wolf's nightmares.

"So we continue tra-"she yawned, then continued, "training today..."

"Yeah." Something was nagging at the back of Saito's mind. Something bad was going to happen today.

"Saito." That 'something' was about to reveal itself.

"Yes, Grey Wolf?"

"That... that technique. That thing you used on Aoshi... the special form of gatotsu..."

"Yes... what about it?" Saito knew what was coming.

"I... I want you to teach me it. The sharingan couldn't catch the technique. The way you screwed up Aoshi's ki while at the same time, slicing him open with the sword... please, I must learn it."

Saito and Grey Wolf stared each other down for a moment, before he whispered, "No. You are not yet strong enough. Train for a few years more, and perhaps-"

"Saito, I know the risks. I know what kind of discipline it would take."

"Discipline which you do not have. Think of what you could have done to Yahiko two days ago. Were you disciplined then?"

"No, Saito. But I believe I am now."

"What changed in two days? You still would harm Yahiko today as you did before."

"I've... I've been doing some soul seeking of my own. And, if I cannot learn the technique now... I can never learn it."

"... Grey Wolf... you are not ready. If you cannot even see this... then you are not my true heir."

"S-Saito..." Grey Wolf spoke, head bent toward the ground.

"The decision is made. You cannot ask to learn the Zero Gatotsu. When the time comes, you will know... and you will harness it. I believe in you. We..." He spoke, looking at Zac, who nodded. "We believe in you."

"I thought I told you, you are not my student anymore." Hiko Seijuro spoke before even looking at who had knocked.

"Master... This one has come to learn the final secrets of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu."

"You did not learn them before, did you? You rushed to the aid of those in need, did you not?"

"Master..."

"You are not my student; I am not your master. Leave."

"Sir, if I may... Kenshin really needs to learn whatever it is he's asking for. This guy, Shishio, is going to try to take over Japan if we don't stop him. Kenshin can't stop him at his current level-"

"So you come to me for help, after you left so long ago? Aren't you going to go help people in suffering? You didn't need my help then."

"Master, please! Put your selfish bitterness behind you! People's lives are at stake! The entirity of Japan will be engulfed in war even greater than the first bakumatsu if we do not stop him!"

"And you call this better?"

"We cannot stop the war altogether by just taking down Shishio... but we can prevent the entirity of Kyoto going up in flames. You know what this one says is true. Please... help me."

"Kenshin..." Hiko sighed and walked outside. "Boy, move away from Kenshin. He'll need his room. Kenshin... it is custom for a master to teach his pupil their succession technique only when that pupil can land a hit... can you?"

Two swords unsheathed.

Ghost's powerful strike to the gut disabled Vejiita from moving, knocking the wind out of him. Vejiita fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. Ghost tried to strike Vejiita, but he fell over, not even trying to dodge, but out of pain. Ghost picked Vejiita up by the collar, then punched him, hard. Vejiita slammed into a rock formation. Ghost flew above the crater, but dodged to the right after Vejiita fired off a powerful blast, at half-super saiyan, the form he and Grey Wolf had used during their fight with Frieza, until Grey Wolf finally changed into a true super saiyan.

"Hell, that wasn't so bad." Ghost said, nicked on the arm. Vejiita flew out of the crater and tried to kick Ghost, but Ghost ducked and fired off a blast at Vejiita. It hit as Vejiita spun around, landing right in his stomach. Vejiita flew back until he finally deflected it. By this time, Ghost was behind him, and used this opening to kick Vejiita in the head, then hit him back and forth like a volleyball. Ghost finally rammed Vejiita one last time, slamming him back into the earth. Vejiita lay in a crater, trying to move in vain. "Vejiita..." Ghost flew to where Vejiita was and picked him up, moving him to the fire near their sleeping bags. "Tomorrow we start a new training, due to your incompetence at this one."

Vejiita moved closer to the fire... it reminded him of Grey Wolf. Clumsiness and pyromaniacy weren't a good combination, not that anyone knew Grey Wolf was a pyro but him. He missed her. He'd missed her for so long, since the day Speedy had died. She had gone somewhere, far away... and he felt she never would come back.

A/N: Three things to say! One, I'm finally all caught up! Tomorrow, I will post another chapter. Two, thank you to all those who have hung in there and actually read my fanfic(though only one has reviewed, heh heh...). Three, for you people, just wait until tomorrow! Tomorrow(Nov 27) and the Sunday after that, you'll get two treats that are sure to... well, not please(unless you're a hurt/comfort fan), but at least satisfy!


	12. Bakumatsu Saga Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Succession, Pt. 1**

The girl in question, Grey Wolf, was sitting by the fire. Saito had felt that she and Zac needed some 'alone' time, so to speak, and hit the sack early.

'Midget boy' was climbing a tree, one of his favorite pasttimes.

"Will you get down from there!" Grey Wolf yelled, joking. "Monkey!"

"Bah! All I get around here is names! Midget! Monkey! What next??"

"Maybe Midget Monk!"

"Hah, so funny, I forgot to laugh-" The smirk wiped from his face as he heard a crack in the branch below him. He was already too high to get down without that branch, and going any higher wasn't possible. Staying there, however, wasn't any more appealing. Grey Wolf, who had heard the crack, her ears very sensitive, had stood.

"Zac... Don't move..."

"Grey Wolf, what do I do??"

"I don't know-"

Another crack pierced the silence, and Grey Wolf watched in horror as Zac descended, scratching himself on branches along the way. She flew at the tree, barely catching him. "Jesus... Don't you ever, ever climb another tree in front of me again, is that clear?" Grey Wolf said, looking at the multiple bruises, scrapes and cuts that lined Zac. She set him down on top of his sleeping bag, treating his injuries.

"I... I'm sorry..." He spoke after a while.

"No, don't be... I overreacted." She softly touched his face. "I just... care about you too damn much." She pulled him close and kissed him. It was a soft kiss, but it got the message through. She did love him back. She finished treating his wounds, and they fell asleep together, comfortable in each other's arms.

Saito, Zac and Grey Wolf awoke as the rain began to pour. They ran down the path, looking for some form of shelter. True, they were in a forest, but a forest meant trees, and trees meant lightning. They ran into a clearing. Zac and Saito ran ahead.

Grey Wolf stopped involuntarily as she entered the very graveyard she had created at the age of five. The 2754 victims of the Ryuu(Dragon)-Ryu Shockwave Buddha Giri lay there, victims of circumstance.

_"Save... Saito..."_

Grey Wolf whispered his name in pain, remembering the first man she had ever loved as she stared upon his grave. A solitary tear fell to the floor.

The tear was lost in memory as Saito and Grey Wolf's swords clashed.

---THE NEXT DAY---

Ghost fired off a few shots at where Vejiita was asleep. Vejiita sensed them coming and jumped away, still in his sleeping bag. "What the hell, Ghost!" Ghost didn't answer back, but simply flew straight at Vejiita. "I guess this is the new training plan...?" Vejiita muttered. He ripped his sleeping bag open and fired a beam at Ghost. Ghost knocked it away and punched Vejiita in the gut.

"What... the...?!" Vejiita fell over in pain, finally knowing what the training really was- a deathmatch. Vejiita stood, flying at Ghost. He tried to punch Ghost, but Ghost blocked the strike and counterattacked Vejiita, punching him in the jaw. Then, Ghost kicked Vejiita into a rock formation. Then, Ghost flew above him and pulled him out, punching him again, sending him flying again. Vejiita stopped himself and flew back at Ghost, connecting this time to Ghost's face. Ghost flew backwards slightly, but then stops himself as Vejiita flies at him, striking Vejiita with a ki beam. Vejiita tries to block, but Ghost overtakes him, causing Vejiita to fly through a rock formation and land on the ground.

Ghost teleported above Vejiita and kicked Vejiita down, hitting him and pressing his foot into Vejiita's stomach, causing a crater to form. Vejiita screamed in pain, crying for Ghost to stop. His cries were unheard by Ghost, as the pressure soon became unbearable. Ghost lifted his foot and stomped on Vejiita's head, pushing his face into the dirt.

"Fight, damnit! Fight me and kill me! That, or die!" Ghost screamed as he raised his foot.

"Die?" The word flashed in Vejiita's head, as thoughts came upon him. He'd leave much behind if his life ended here. His goals... he had sword, alongside Grey Wolf, that one day, they would restore the saiyan people. His dreams... he aspired to, one day, reach the level beyond an elite four, to reach the level that was so close, yet so far... to reach the level of a poke'mon master. Then, perhaps Grey Wolf would again give him some form of respect... Which lead to his one, true desire, his desperate, agonizing, star-crossed thought... that perhaps, one day, he could ask Grey Wolf, beg her to marry him. What was most agonizing to him was the chance that had once been, when they had been engaged before... which he had so utterly destroyed in the biggest mistake of his life. And what was more, he had been right. The rage of it all filled Vejiita's soul as Ghost brought down his foot to break Vejiita's neck, and the dam broke.

Golden hair, turquoise eyes and a rageful soul were all Ghost could see as Vejiita stopped the deathblow and tripped him. As Ghost fell backwards, Vejiita delivered what must've been his most powerful kick of his life sharply into Ghost's backside, sending Ghost flying forward, landing on his stomach in pain. Vejiita stood, walking toward Ghost filled with the rage of the thoughts flashing through his head, reminding him of a day so long, yet so short a time ago.


	13. LINKS: GO HERE TO FIND THE REST OF THE S...

Since Memories of Chaos is a series, here is a series of web addresses for each part. To go, **you must remove the spaces in between www. fanfiction. and net, and you must keep the / after the 1** :

* * *

www. fanfiction. net/s/1969588/1/

Memories of Chaos Book 1: Himura Grey Wolf, Saiyan Samurai

* * *

www. fanfiction. net/s/2119357/1/

Memories of Chaos Book 2: Return of Wartimes

* * *

www. fanfiction. net/s/2119486/1/

Memories of Chaos Book 3: Life of an Assasin

* * *

The Mini Stories are stored here, with the first book:

www. fanfiction. net/s/1969588/1


End file.
